Thunderstruck
by 807Miles
Summary: This is a short story based on the real pokemon my friend and I have been training in Hg/Ss. We became very attatched to these charecters and I though it might be fun to make a story about Manetric x Jolteon. Please let me know what you think and tell me if you like it. I do intend on the story becoming more explicit in later chapters so don't be surprised later on.
1. Chapter 1

Johto Region  
Route 26

It was around eight twenty-seven at night, and Mason and Sandra were  
getting very tired. It had been a very long day of training and exploring the  
beauty of had been traveling to Mt. Silver to attempt to spot the  
ledgendary Moltres, and had been awake since about four o' clock, so naturally  
everyone was quite sleepy.  
Mason had begun to set up the tent and would not allow Allow Sandra to  
help because it was "Men's work," and attempted to set it up himself. Sandra  
made herself useful and tended to the pokemon, making sure they were all well  
feed and groomed. It was a philosophy of Sandra's that if a pokemon looked it's  
best it could perform at its best.

-Jolteon's POV-

Master's parter, "Oka" as he called her, was a very kind human. She  
treated him like her own kin and was able to treat him with the motherly love  
that Master never could. Not to say that Master did not love him, in fact he  
probobly treated Jolteon better than any of his fellow pokemon, but he was also  
very determined and treated Jolteon as more of a friend than a pokemon.  
Nevertheless, Jolteon loved his Master and would stay by his side to the very  
end, and he knew Master felt the same way about him.  
Gardevoir walked over and sat down in the grass next to Jolteon.  
Gardevoir was Master's go-to pokemon, she was the strongest and the wisest, but  
still treated everyone else as an equal.  
"Good evening Jolteon." She smiled and took a bite of a plump red apple.  
Juice dribbled down her chin and dripped on the ground. Jolteon's mouth watered,  
he was so hungry. He looked up to see his master passing out food to all of his  
pokemon. He walked over and Master patted him on the head and gave him a big  
apple, bigger than Gaverdevoir's, but who's measuring? He rested his head on  
Master's leg to show his gratitude, and ran back over and sat down with  
Gardevoir.  
"You know..." Gardevoir interrupted herslf by taking another bite of her  
apple, "I really do love fruit. It's so juicy and sweet." She continued to talk  
but Jolteon wasn't listening. Manetric walked over to Oka and layed down next to  
her.  
"Ha! That, Sandra is how it's done!" Master yelled over by the structre  
he had erected. Master was very talented and knew all the best places to get  
food and how to build structures to sleep in.  
"Great job, and hey it only took you twenty minutes this time." Oka  
responded in a way that caused Jolteon to start to get defensive, but he knew  
they often used their words to play games and try to see who could make the  
other more mad. He knew this, but he still stayed alert.  
Master and Oka set their belongings into the structure and put the  
majority of their pokemon into their respective pokeballs. Jolteon and Manetric  
were the only ones that got to walk around and sleep next to their trainers.  
Manetric was a tall, slender pokemon but was very strong. he held his  
head up high and never backed out of a challenge. Manetric had been a mentor of  
sorts to Jolteon ever since he evolved. He taught him how to fight and how to  
protect his Master. Jolteon looked up to Manetric, and several times found  
himself admiring him. These were, of course, very confusing feelings that he  
never acted on for fear of losing one of his closest and dearest friends.  
Jolteon broke his gaze from Manetric and layed down next to Master for a  
good night's sleep.

"Wake up!"

"Jolteon wake up!" Jolteon forced his eyes open and yawned loudly.  
Manetric stood over him and bit the scruff of his neck pulling him to his feet.  
"He-HEY!"Jolteon yelped, "what's going on?!"  
"Quiet down." Manetric snapped back, "I heard something outside. Help me  
look around."  
"Ok..."Jolteon walked out of the shelter very slowly. Manetric had not  
raised his voice to Jolteon in a very long time, and Manetric was scary when he  
was angry. Jolteon looked around but felt horrible for making him angry.

-Manetric's POV-

Manetric's ear twitched and a soft rustling awoke him from his slumber.  
He got up to take a lookk but it was very dark and was going to need some help.  
He looked at his Mistress, but dared not disturb her. The Mistress became  
extremly frightening if you woke her up, and manetric never made the same  
mistake twice. He turned and looked at Jolteon. He was younger than Manetric and  
would be able to see in the dark better than he could.  
"Hey." Manetric gave him a soft nudge. "Wake up." Jolteon just shifted  
his position and remained asleep. He was such a lazy kid. "Jolteon Wake up!"  
Jolteon opened his eyes a little and let out a yawn, but Manetric didn't have  
time for him to wait for him to wake up. Manetric bent over him and bit down on  
his neck scruff yanking him to his feet.  
"He-HEY!"Jolteon yelped, "what's going on?"  
"Quiet down. I heard something outside. Help me look around around."  
Manetric saw Jolton's expression turn from sleepy to scared. Manetric had begun  
to yell at Jolteon without even realizing it.  
"Ok..." Jolteon said quietly. Manetric felt horrible, he had not gotten  
angry at Jolteon in a very long time, and he hated to see him so scared. Now was  
not the time for apologies though, they needed to see if their trainers were in  
any danger.  
They stepped out into the silent darkness. "Do you see anything?"  
Manetric asked Jolteon, being especially careful as to not upset him any  
further.  
"No, are you sure you heard something?" Jolteon reponded, not taking his  
eyes off the treeline. "Maybe it was just a Rattata or a-" Joleon was cut short,  
and Manetric turned around to see Jolteon being held up by a tall human in a  
funny looking outfit.  
"Here's a Jolteon. Do we need one?"  
"Giovanni told us to get any and all pokemon, so yes." Another human  
responded, but Manetric wasn't concerned with their idle talking. He wanted them  
gone and his friend back. He began to charge up his fur to give a warning, one  
warning.  
"This one's a little feisty." the tall one said and went to capture  
Manetric. Manetric got down, and readied his pounce.

please keep in mind that this is a "rough draft" of sorts. I intend on making a revised edition if the story is reviewed well. Please let me know what you think

~kiss


	2. Chapter 2

.:Chapter Two:.

Both of the humans laid motionless on the ground, their clothes charred from Manetric's thunderbolt. Jolteon stayed unmoving, but Manetric knew that he was okay, only asleep. Manetric stood over him and watched as he breathed ever so slowly. The last thing that he wanted to do was move him, but there was no way he was going to leave him here with these freaks. He bent down and nudged Jolteon onto his back, and very slowly began to make his way back to the campsite.

Jolteon remained very quiet, making no noise at all except for the occasional moan or snore. Manetric had never been so worried about another being other than his mistress. In fact, the surge of emotions that shot through him as he charged the humans were so adrenaline-filled, he hardly remembered it at all.

The campsite was exactly as it had been left. He sat Jolteon down outside the shelter and sighed as he looked down at him. He did not want Jolteon's master, or his mistress to know anything about this. He knew humans were very sentimental, and started to heal Jolteon's wounds the only way he knew how. He began to lick them.

Jolteon's fur was very sharp and cut at Manetric's tounge, but as it became wet his soft skin was revealed. Manetric could taste Jolteon's bitter blood and could feel his soft cool skin. Manetric jerked his head back. A very unusual thought had appeared in his head. A most peculier thought. A thought that most would deem strange. This thought was something Manetric had never been faced with before. It made him think very hard and evaluate his feelings deeply. Did he... love Jolteon? This was an alien feeling to Manetric. He had never been physically attracted to anything before now, and even though he figured the day would come, he never thought it would be with a male, nor with one of his closest friends. Not Jolteon.

Manetric returned the younger pokemon to his master's side and curled up next his beloved mistress, his mind buzzing. He tried to think of rational excuses to what he was experiencing, but his mind kept returning to the thought of spending his life with Jolteon. The feelings he was experiencing were very sudden, and had never been directed at Jolteon in the entire time Manetric had known him. Though here they were running around in his mind. Manetric looked over at his newfound love and sighed once more. He tossed and turned slightly but returned to his sleep soon after.

"He can't know about this." Manetric sighed under his breath. He did not want to scare Jolteon away by announcing such strong feelings right out the bat. No, this needed to stay a secret. "Jolteon needs to be with a correct mate." he said to himself. Deep down he knew that it was not what he truely wanted. It had been a very sudden realization of his feelings, but Manetric now knew that there never could have been anyone else...


End file.
